crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Citizenship and Government
Google Cache dump |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Technically, yes, Citizenship and Government is a Civic's/Social Studies credit. What the course covers is primarily the rights of the citizen under common law and his/her responsibilities to the government as a result there of. The class also covers where these rights came from, their historical perspective and how they've changed over the years. This will primarily be a US Government class, however what's taught in it will hold true to most UK/Common Wealth Countries and former British Empire member states due mostly to huge chunks of the American statue and common law being inherited fairly whole cloth from the UK. For example, any state that has a so-called 'Good Samaritan' law because any person rendering aid in good faith cannot be sued for mistakes made in trying to help an accident victim, any passer-by seeing a person in distress is REQUIRED to stop and render aid. Thus, an armed citizen has a responsibility to intercede in any crime in progress he or she happens upon as if they were a police officer or deputy, with the exception of the citizen being able to judge if such an intervention would reasonably result in their death or serious injury. These laws create a number a gray areas, like the above situation, that the class tries to place into perspective and clear up. Make sense? ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer.Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Hmm. The Good Samaritan stuff would be covered in Rights and Responsibilities of Good Samaritan Law Enforcement, yes? What I'm trying to figure out for the wiki is whether Citizenship and Government is a distinct class from Civics. Because what little I know about Civics classes would indicate that they should either be the same or have a significant overlap. What the story (Poisonous Patent) said was that Doc had a passing grade in her Citizenship and Government class, which could be interpreted as the class covering Citizenship and Government, but not necessarily named such. Paranormal Law and Good Samaritan Law Enforcement were phrased such that they seemed to be class names, and have since appeared as classes. I'm hoping to avoid the Mystic Arts Program problem of multiple courses looking like the intro course, and being treated as the intro course. Since no one has been enrolled in Citizenship and Government on screen, at this time it can still be the case of calling a course by something other than it's official name. We've had a bunch of students taking Civics to date, it seems to be a required course. Now that I've asked the actual question. Wait, have I? To clarify, there is a course at Whateley Academy that we've seen on-screen, Civics, which deals with citizenship and government. We've had mention of a''Citizenship and Government class'' which is part of the required coursework for being a volunteer Air Marshal and obtaining a Federal Concealed Carry Permit. Are these two one and the same, or are they two distinct classes, and if so, how do they differ? OK, now I've asked the question. Any elucidation would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! ---- Nikki Reilly, Sidhe Who Must Be Obeyed Information wants to be free, and I will be the one who frees it! Psike Brass Monkey Rules!Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Well, I don't think I ever took a Civics class, but I don't think it's actually means anything, I think it could be a shortening of the name, though it doesn't seem to follow any of the rules I'm familiar with. I did take classes that dealt with that sort of thing in several different years, but never anything specifically focused on that, closest thing I've taken that was specifically focused on that sort of thing was a group of scouting merit badges and some sections in grade school. ---- May no one tell you it's impossible until after you accomplish it.Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ah, ok, now I see what you're asking. The answer is, yes they're all civics classes for credit. Now, as to how they're different: Paranormal Law is just what it sounds like. It deals exclusively with laws in the use of Paranormal abilities, penalties for breaking them and the history of such. Think of this as the written portion of the driver's license test. That covers rules of the road, what the traffic signs mean, etc. Rights and Responsibilities of Good Samaritan Law Enforcement is a practical class. There is some additional book learning, but for the most part the students are engaged in active 'shoot/don't shoot' situations in simulation. The mugging while out walking, coming across a crime in progress, the robbery of a store you're shopping in, etc. To continue the driver's license analogy, this is the road test. You have to prove you understand when you can intervene, when you should or shouldn't intervene, and how much intervention you can get away with before you start committing crimes yourself. Citizenship and Government is an odd duck class. It is heavy on history and theory of how these laws came about, but there's also discussion of famous crimes and famous interventions by supers, debate about should or shouldn't they have intervened, why or why not AND understanding the laws behind the answer and being able to properly argue them. And while the DMV doesn't have an analogy here, perhaps they should and if they did, the students would have to interpret car accidents from history, determine which driver was at fault, why and be able to understand the law that made them at fault. That make more sense? ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer.Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| As far as I can tell, these are separate classes. The class that Aquerna is taking, called Civics, seems to be similar to the Civics class that I had to take in high school, which was a requirement to graduate and at other schools was (more accurately) called American Government. The class covered what the branches of America's government are and do, how laws are made, what the Constitution and other important documents actually say, important Supreme Court cases, and things like that. Essentially, the basics that would be needed for any further study of law in America. From the descriptions EE Nalley just gave, all the other classes mentioned seem to be more specific classes that a student would take after completing the basic civics class, if they were interested. In particular, Aquerna's talk on 'Presidents that came from Ohio' really doesn't seem like it would fit in Citizenship and Government as described. This is, of course, only my own opinion. Also, we don't really seem to be talking about gun laws anymore.Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|It seems to me as we aren't really off subject, we have just shifted a little to the subject of the requirements for a mutant to become a Volunteer Air Marshal, at least as interpreted by Whateley. From the gun ownership laws documented in the Canon Material, it seems to me that Whateley requires a bit more than is absolutely required by the federal government, but I can see reasons for them doing it that way.Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Yes, combined with Selenae's comment all is now clearish. And several class entries on the wiki now have descriptive text other than saying they're required for obtaining a Federal Concealed Carry Permit or for being a volunteer Air Marshal. I thank you, and future researchers thank you. *grin* And Doc has an ever growing list of courses she took back in the 2005-2006 school year. ---- Nikki Reilly, Sidhe Who Must Be Obeyed Information wants to be free, and I will be the one who frees it! Psike Brass Monkey Rules!Report message to a moderator |- | class="MsgToolBar" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(222, 226, 230); padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | class="MsgSpacer" style="padding-bottom: 2px; padding-top: 2px; "| |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|My pleasure. The reason these are full semester classes and the permit for adults is 1 week is these classes are also crammed full of the addition of mutant powers and the laws, ethics and responsibilities of using them. The adult class only considers firearms. So, yes, any number of students will be taking these classes without getting the permit. ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer. |} |} |} Addiab 21:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC)